


Taking the King for a Ride

by Demial



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comfort, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hugs, Kissing, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Commission for aurumstultorum on tumblr!Prompt: Gentle Femdom!Reader riding Cas!Gil until he's teary and overstimulated
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Taking the King for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Peachikun for helping me edit

You were the only one Gilgamesh would come to when he was called. He only came when he really needed to relax and even then, he was late like a diva to a party.

"I am here," he announced from the doorway.

He had let himself in like he always did. No matter, you were prepared. He stood there with all of his confidence and arrogance. Impatience, in fact.

You stood up from where you were sitting, in a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. "Come here, Baby."

He walked into your open arms. His posture remained rigid until he felt the warmth of your embrace. Then he aged five years and sighed forcefully, laying his head on your shoulder.

"It has been a trying day."

"Week," you corrected. "It's been a week."

"Yes, Mistress," he murmured.

Judging by that reply, he was already letting himself sink into subspace. Normally, he did that when you started undressing him. His stress came off with each item. You carefully removed it all, letting it fall to the floor.

This was a delicate, private process. If someone barged into the room right now, he'd bark at them until they left and you would have to start the process all over again.

Before pulling his pillowy pants down, you reached into them and pulled out his cock. You pulled on it for a while, running your thumb back and forth over the head. Clear precum oozed from the slit, easing your thumb's way. You tugged on his pants with your free hand and they fell.

"Must this take so long?" he grumbled into your neck.

You wrapped your free arm around his upper body to squeeze.

"Ssssh. You need this. Be a good boy."

He didn't even argue, just hummed. You started to jerk him off slowly, your other hand travelling up to rub his scalp through his blonde hair. He let out that huge sigh people make when they are letting out stress.

You led him back by walking backwards. He growled softly at you for taking your hand off his cock.

"What do you want?! For me to pull you by your dick?" you teased.

"No, you fool." His words were mean but his tone was soft. He caught up and embraced you for a few moments more, humming. Then he let go. "Now, lead me," he said, taking your hand and fixing you with a stare.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Who's in charge?" you teased again. Nonetheless, you took him to the bed. "Sit."

He leaned back and watched you take your clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. You pushed him onto his back and got on top of him.

"Finger me," you ordered.

The lust made you more impatient. You leaned down to make out with him as he slipped a long, slim finger inside you. He swirled it in a circle and curled and uncurled it.

"Hey, hey," you said when he got distracted by your lips and his fingers slowed.

You had him work up to three fingers then you stopped him.

"Don't forget to clean your fingers."

He eyed you as he did so. You ignored him as you sat slowly on his cock. Of course, you had to push his hands away from your hips.

"Feel complete, Mistress?" he asked smugly.

You squeezed down on his cock, making him groan and ruining his smug expression.

"Yes."

You squeezed again, held, and lifted your hips. That earned you a gasp from him, with his eyes shut tight and getting the sensation of his cock being milked by your strong pussy. You repeated the motion and he started moaning, mouth wide open.

You grinned and pushed him to orgasm in no time. He was a quiet finisher, gritting his teeth, trembling, "Nghhh."

Filthy with his own cum and nice and slick, making it easy for you to play with his cock by swivelling your hips or rocking back and forth. Going with whatever felt good. After panting for a fantastic minute, you remembered the man attached to the cock, hips jumping when you squeezed particularly hard.

"Too much, Baby?"

Maybe, but his pride would prevent him from ever admitting it.

"I'm fine," he grunted.

You resumed riding him, going harder and faster. The bed creaked. Gilgamesh shoved a pillow in his mouth and bit down to avoid groaning in pain out loud. He wasn't fooling anyone but you let him try. His eyes rolled back, shiny with unshed tears.

To his brief relief, you stopped. You reached your limit with vaginal stimulation. You immediately rubbed your clit quickly, the man beneath you tensing back up and crying out.

"Do...not...drag...this out...!"

You smiled momentarily at his complaint. He bit back down on the pillow. This was too much fun. You edged yourself a few times for good measure, just to hear him protest and see him flop around and try not to grab you and throw you off. By the time you came, with a slow-building shout, he was covered in sweat and panting.

Gilgamesh, if he were in charge, would want only the best aftercare. But you weren't running a spa, here. You got up, despite wholly not wanting to. He wouldn't, either. But you wouldn't abide going to bed in this state and you wouldn't let him, either.

"Up, up, Your Majesty."

He cracked open an eye, giving you a peek at one of his sharp, red eyes. "Do not mock me."

"Fine... Get up, _B_ _aby._ "

"That is not better! But I will," he said, sitting up and scooting to sit on the side of the bed. "Because you asked me."

"Lemme guess, I should be _grateful_ you will get out of bed."

"You poke a sleeping dragon with your insolent words!" he warned.

"Whatever." You smiled. "Come!"

His words weren't serious, as you had guessed because he did get up and follow you. He grunted and groaned in an unkingly way as he moved. Maybe you should have been more afraid, or respectful as he called it, but he was too funny to watch. The skinny-as-a-stick blond man-boy shuffling along the floor, trying to maintain his proud posture. You had ruined him quite thoroughly and you were warm with pride.


End file.
